


Fascination

by EzRoar



Category: Persona 2, Persona Series
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:47:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24619348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EzRoar/pseuds/EzRoar
Summary: There were odd qualities to Maya Amano that held Sergeant Katsuya Suou’s attention.
Relationships: Amano Maya/Suou Katsuya
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29





	Fascination

There were odd qualities to Maya Amano that held Sergeant Katsuya Suou’s attention. 

At first, when Katsuya first saw her, walking into the faculty room of Seven Sisters High, he wasn’t sure what made her stand out from the dull imagery of the airless office space. Yes, Miss Amano was beautiful, no doubt, but there was something more than that …

Was it the painted quality of her smile, artistically crafted to lull others into a sense of security? Was it the too-knowing look in those amethyst eyes, sparkling if you looked at it from a certain light? Or her voice, the instrument she used to sow rumours and comfort others? Or was it the air around her, that although her feet seemed to be touching the ground, it felt as though she was somewhere else. Perhaps it was the positivity she preached and practiced, a light that seemed almost unbelievable in the murky darkness around them. 

What was it about Miss Amano that held his stare, caged his mind and ensnared his very heart?

For all his years solving puzzles and thinking through situations with a calm mind, he had no idea. 

“Ka -” A voice. 

“Tsu -” The whimsy lift of a hand. 

“Ya.” The curving of red lips. 

Katsuya snapped out of his reverie in a jolt. His surprised gasp broke the serene lull of the bar. It wasn’t enough to halt the pianist playing in the background, stringing a soft melody in the background, but it was enough to make him feel ashamed of his display, cheeks flushing. 

Miss Amano made no sound, containing her mirth and showing her amusement through the mischievous curve of his life. She made a rather soft image, under the dim lights of the bar, and leaning forwards on the table. 

Katsuya had spent hours analysing that free-spirited, seemingly care-free attitude to find if there was an answer to his … unending fascination with Miss Amano to ultimately no avail. If anything, it made finding the answer to this certain mystery more difficult. 

“You okay?” came the careful low murmur of Miss Amano's voice.

“I--” Too loud. “I’m fine,” Katsuya tried to say as softly he could with his frayed nerves. 

Miss Amano studied him for a brief moment, betraying nothing through that carefully constructed well-meaning mask of hers. He could only tell thanks to his experience in interrogation and tried to control the jackhammer beat of his heart. 

When Miss Amano was done with her judgement, she tilted her head to the side and leaned back on her chair. “I think it’s time to order,” she said, holding her hand up at eye level to hail a waiter. 

A quick, silent intake of breath hidden under the guise of fixing his glasses. “Yes, that would be a good idea, Miss Amano.”

Miss Amano’s eyes narrowed slightly, almost imperceivable in the darkness of the bar, all the while keeping that same poker smile. She was thinking of something, but like always, ever since he first met her, Katsuya had no way of knowing. 

**Author's Note:**

> Katsuya, sweetie, you're in love.


End file.
